Always
by writeonblueeyes517
Summary: A series of oneshots highlighting the married life of Mephisto and Talia on Earth, as rulers and before children. Just something I wanted to do for forever! Talisto married.
1. Perfection

-In which Mephisto does the grocery shopping and gets more than he wants -

* * *

His appearance was flawless.

The nineteen-year-old had caused more than enough unnecessary attention from a variety of women, all of them following the maroon locked man with their eyes as he perused the vegetable aisle in complete and utter oblivious bliss.

It seemed that wherever he went, there was a fan club that followed close behind, examining his every move no matter how simple it may have been.

The silver band that caressed his finger glinted innocently under the overhead lights, a subtle reminder that he was already taken, a woman bound to him as much as he was bound to her.

Disappointment soon followed once realization sunk in.

It really shouldn't have been a surprise; a man like that should be married, what with his gorgeously dark locks that fell in front of perfectly dazzling green eyes.

And if that wasn't enough to grab the attention of the greater population of women, then his body certainly would be.

How a nineteen-year-old could be so well-built was beyond anyone's comprehension, his green, "It's ok. I'd be jealous of me too," shirt hugging his frame exceptionally and matching his leather sneakers to a tee. His grey stonewashed jeans practically forced girls to ogle his behind, giggling when he would bend over, revealing a sliver of perfect skin wedged between green and denim fabrics. And of course when the weather got cold enough, he would break out the leather jackets pushed to the back of the closet earlier in the year, a wedge of jealousy emerging from the male population in the process.

And despite the fact that he would act like a child when he pushed the grocery cart, or refused to ever let anyone get anything for him from the top shelf because he would find a way to do it better, he was still greatly sought after.

"Could you tell me where I can find the milk?" a brunette asked him, her friends giggling away at a safe distance.

"In the dairy," he responded, not bothering to look at the girl as he continued to scan the ingredient list of a box of granola bars, careful to avoid cashews for a certain someone.

"Could you take me there?" she queried, inching closer to the boy with the unique hair color.

"Aisle twelve. Can't miss it," he replied with very little enthusiasm, if any.

"What if I get lost?" she asked, pooching out her bottom lip in a ridiculous attempt at a pout.

"There's no way you'll get lost if you use your eyeballs," he told her, finally looking into her eyes with a bored expression evident in his own deep green pools.

The girl's breathe caught at the sight of his olive eyes, a deep shade she could get lost in if she allowed herself to.

"Now if you'll excuse me, these things won't buy themselves," he said dryly, pushing the cart as quickly as he could towards the next aisle over.

The girl shook her head, breaking herself out of the trance that she had just been in.

"Hey wait!" she called, rounding the corner and rushing towards him.

He cringed at the sound of the flirty girl's voice, muttering and exasperated "Great," under his breath.

"Her's my number! Perhaps you could call me sometime?" she said hopefully, holding out a yellow sticky note to him.

He stared at the girl blankly, blinking his olive eyes twice before she slightly shook the paper.

He let out an irritated sigh, rolling his eyes as he took the paper, indulging the girl and causing her brown eyes to grow large, a ridiculous smile spreading across her face.

He offered her a clearly-fake-beyond-anything-else smile before he allowed it to drop into a frown.

The girl squealed and ran off as soon as he had dismissed her with a hand gesture that said, "Shoo!".

He rolled his eyes again as he heard the group of girl break into fits of giggling and screaming. He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a green smoke.

He reappeared shortly thereafter in a secluded aisle of men's clothes, grabbing a pair of jeans off the rack as he passed.

He arrived in the checkout aisle, reading a pop idol magazine that featured an article highlighting the members of a certain singing trio of girls.

He offered the cashier an infectious smile which she helplessly grew flustered under, watching him with bated breath as he exited the store, his clothes leaving little to the imagination in just how well they fit him.

A flash of green later, he stood in his home, several plastic bags adorning each arm that he carefully placed on the countertops.

As he put away the cereal on the top shelf, he heard the front door open, practically able to feel a pair of eyes ogling the strip of skin visible between his shirt and jeans; not that he minded.

In fact, this was the one girl who he wanted to admire him in such away.

He turned around and smiled warmly at the woman standing before him.

He pulled her into a warm embrace, sighing happily at the feel of her in his arms.

While a thousand girls had their eyes on him, drooling at the sight of such a handsome man, he only had eyes for one woman.

And she was in his arms.


	2. Morning

-Mornings on Earth-

* * *

Who knew that battling him for years on end would create an end result such as the specimen that was now Mephisto. His well-sculpted body had been trained to it's limits and beyond for the past few years, transforming the once skinny little kid into a force to be reckoned with.

There were many things that Talia loved about this man that she was going to share eternity with.

She loved how excited he would get about being able to dance in their house to the music on the radio, no matter what it was.

She admired how his hands were so rough when it came to practicing his magic, fixing the tile flooring in the master bathroom, or cracking six eggs at the same time; but how they were so soft when he held her in his arms, caressing her dark locks between his digits.

She appreciated his unkept hair every morning as he lay with the maroon tresses sprawled out against the grey cotton pillowcase in the most haphazard of ways.

However, as thye caramel-skinned beauty turned over under the covers to greet her husband with a jovial, "Good morning,", she was sadly greeted instead with an empty left side of the bed.

She sat up under the covers, alarm rising in her blood upon seeing his absence.

She slowly rose from the mattress, slipping on a light, silk robe onto her shoulders and over her baby blue camisole.

Tiptoeing her way towards the kitchen, she couldn't help but recognize the scent of bacon, the sound of it sizzling getting stronger with every step she took.

She took in a deep breath as she rounded the corner, her cheeks flaring at the sight that stood before her.

She swallowed as she took in the sight of her husband.

He wistled amiably, blissfully unaware to his wife's presence as he flipped a pancake in the pan he was slaving over, his arm muscles constricting beautifully as he did so.

Talia stared at the wonderfully sculpted bare back of her young husband, her amber orbs trailing down the muscles that disappeared into his lime green pajama pants that were hanging dangerously low around his slim hips. His dark wine-colored locks were divinely mussed, sticking out in the most absurd of ways.

And yet, he had never looked so handsome to the native Xerian.

She leaned against the wall, smiling warmly at the man who was meticulously creating a plate for what she could only assume was herself.

Suddenly, without warning, the man stood before her, offering her the plate of three pancakes sprinkled with powdered sugar and surrounded by a wreath of bacon.

"Morning Beautiful," he whispered in his husky morning voice, bringing an even darker tinge to his wife's cheeks.

He placed a light peck to her cheek before he returned to the kitchen as mysteriously as he had appeared in front of her.

She blinked at the sudden contact and loss of it, touching her cheek softly at the memory of the feel of his soft lips caressing her skin.

Talia soon broke from her revery and joined him in the kitchen, watching with rapt attention as he created a plate for himself and joined her at the kitchen's island.

She stared at him as he cut his pancakes, placing a larger-than-necessary bite into his mouth and sighing at the flavors.

"What?" he asked in the middle of his third bite, his cheeks bulging from the food.

Talia shook her head, the corners of her mouth turning upwards slightly.

"Nothing. I was just- nothing," she hesitated, deciding to take a bite of her own food. She moaned in satisfaction as the differentiating tastes mingled together on her tongue. Where had Mephisto learned to cook, much less cook like this?

As soon as she opened her eyes, she found herself staring into the bright olive orbs of her husband as he leaned across the counter.

She could feel the heat returning to her face as she stared into the marvelous eyes of the man across from her, his head tilting to the side in curiosity.

A mischievous smile started to make it's way across his face then, one that Talia had learned to be wary of.

"Mephisto… I know that look. What are you plotting in that head of your's?" she asked him, backing away from the man.

He quickly turned towards the stove, retrieving something from beside it on the counter. He raised said item for Talia to see; she paled.

"No. Mephisto," Talia warned him as he approached her, a predatory smile on his features.

He showed her the remote as he approached her, pressing the power button and causing a lovely symphony of music to instantly fill the small house.

Talia rose from her seat, beginning to back up from the taller man who continued his approach.

He shocked her however with what he did next.

"May I have this dance, Mi'Lady?" he asked her, bowing at the waist. He tilted his head upwards to gauge her reaction, his smirk still plastered to his face.

Talia hesitated, but eventually consented by placing her hand in his own outstretched one.

Mephisto pulled her to himself, placing his hand on her waist as she placed her own on his bare shoulder. The pair instantly broke into an elegant waltz, a precious moment passing between the couple as they found themselves lost in each others arms, their gazes captured by the person across from them.

The harmony of the group drifted through the house as the pair gracefully glided upon the tile flooring, Talia in her robe and pajamas and Mephisto clad only in his favorite pair of plaid pajama pants. They weren't fancy, but each step was executed with perfection, the slow tempo of the music coming to a crescendo and bringing the duo to their climax, Mephisto pulling his wife flush against himself, leaning his forehead against hers as he finished off the dance. He pressed a kiss into her dark hair with all the love he had floating through his veins.

He lowered his gaze back to her golden orbs, a soft kiss given to her awaiting lips.

"I love you," he whispered against her rosy lips.

"And I love you," she replied, a warm smile gracing her facial features.

She blushed furiously as she pressed her face into his bare chest, thankful that this wonderful, incredible, practically perfect specimen of a man belonged to her.

And her alone.


End file.
